Talk:Batman: Arkham Knight
photo gallery Images to add to the gallery--Kal-EL (talk) 20:55, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Added. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:13, March 6, 2014 (UTC) New Batch--Kal-EL (talk) 22:57, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :Added. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:21, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Brand New Batch--Kal-EL (talk) 18:37, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Added. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:04, June 5, 2014 (UTC) --Kal-EL (talk) 15:15, June 5, 2014 (UTC) More to add to the gallery --Kal-EL (talk) 17:16, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Another set to add to the gallery--Kal-EL (talk) 14:26, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Batmanwatches-riot.jpg Batmobile-render3D.png Batmoblie-sewerchase.jpg Bat-battle-mode-Batmoblie.jpg Batmobile-charging.jpg Batman-knight-gotham.jpg ArkhamKnight-armed.jpg Crane-AK.jpg Scarecrow-arkhamKnight.jpg Scarecrow-disfiguredment-arkhamknight.jpg TheScarecrow-Arkham_Knight.jpg Batman-ak-rescue.jpg Batman-AK-remote-batarang.jpg Batman-ak-uppercut_combo-batmobile.jpg Batman-ak-shockattack.jpg Batman-ak-bat-battlemode_batmobile.jpg Not sure if it's something mandatory, but then I just noticed this talk page. So anyway, uploaded this image and this image yesterday as they weren't in the Arkham Knight gallery. If they were uploaded already, many apologies. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 19:57, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Character Links Why are all the characters linked to thier Arkham City artiles? They shoudl be linked to new Arkhan Knight articles even if little information is available right now. The articles will be made later. We've already been doing it on the wiki for the Arkham Knight Batmobile. Banan14kab 14:08, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Videos Added - Doomlurker (talk) 14:03, June 5, 2014 (UTC) New 5 minute gameplay video released... File:Official Batman Arkham Knight -- Batmobile Battle Mode Gameplay File:Official Batman Arkham Knight - Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer Part 1|Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer: Part 1 file:Official Batman Arkham Knight - Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer Part 2|Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer: Part 2 File:Official Batman Arkham Knight - Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer Part 3|Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer: Part 3 Official Batman Arkham Knight Trailer – “Gotham is Mine”-0|Gotham is Mine trailer Possibly the only footage that will be shown at E3 2014. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 04:54, June 10, 2014 (UTC) New Batman & Batmobile footage entitled Ace Chemicals Infiltration Trailer: Part 1 --Kal-EL (talk) 04:39, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Voices for Arkham Knight Revealed in Evening the Odds Trailer After watching the trailer Evening the Odds, it sounds like Diedrich Bader from Batman Brave and the Bold is the voice of Arkham Knight and the Scarecrow in this game is voiced by Darren Norris. Just saying.Mark Shadow (talk) 17:36, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Delay Rocksteady has confirmed that they'll be delaying Arkham Knight to 2015, as well as some new screenshots. Please add this information. Not to be a pain in the butt, but can someone add James Gordon as one of the allies on the page? It's been bugging me.AegisCamera (talk) 14:37, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Red Hood There was just a leak. There will be Red Hood DLC for the game. Here's the link. http://www.polygon.com/2014/7/23/5929263/batman-arkham-knight-dlc-red-hood-story-mission What do you think?AegisCamera (talk) 18:35, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Update Needed The page needs to be updated. The release date has been confirmed to be June 2, 2015, and Red Hood has been confirmed to be playable. Could an admin please make an edit?AegisCamera (talk) 16:23, September 22, 2014 (UTC)